To Take Apart
by Uchiha B
Summary: "This is kidnapping, Sherlock! You just snatched her off the bloody street!" But it was clear Sherlock didn't care if it was illegal, he needed to take Kagome Higurashi apart by any means necessary. And all because he had witnessed something impossible, IY/Sherlock Holmes/Avengers mentions


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Dunno where this came from :P

* * *

"It is possible for the impossible to exist."

She really should not have said that, but she hadn't expected the man to give her an icy intent stare before his cold eyes narrowed.

But maybe she should have expected it.

"Everything can be explained," The man stated, "I must simply find the answer," He paced back and forth in the messy flat she had forcibly been brought to, "There is a logical answer."

"Explain away," The other man, or John Watson as he had kindly introduced himself while apologising for 'kidnapping' her, said dryly, "I'm quite sure that this is beyond even you, Sherlock."

"It was not an illusion," Sherlock said out loud, seemingly not even hearing John, "It was far too sophisticated for that."

"I don't mind staying here to answer questions," Kagome said, glancing down at her arms, which had been tied down by improvised restraints to the chair just to make sure she would not run, "So I think you can undo these belts."

"This is kidnapping, Sherlock! It is against the law!" John said exasperatedly, though the man stopped his pacing and simply began to stare at their 'guest', "She could press _charges_ against you if she had a mind to. You just snatched her off the bloody street and forced her here!"

"Oh, I won't," Kagome blinked, glancing at John with a smile, "You aren't the first to do this. This is the third time actually."

"So others have seen you," Sherlock said sharply, moving in closer and noticing that she wasn't intimidated in the least, "Who?" He demanded, kneeling down closer to her height.

"Science won't help you," Kagome stared back with just as much intent, "I know you're a very smart man just by looking at you," She closed her eyes for a moment, "But that's the problem. Is your mind able to accept the fact that I'm not normal?"

"Why is it that you are not normal?" Sherlock looked a bit frustrated since there was no logical explanation for what they had seen this girl do, "What did you do?"

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Do you know anything about Shintoism?" She asked and Sherlock paused at the question.

John sighed and Kagome blinked when Sherlock stood back up and began to say everything single thing he knew about the spirituality, "We don't need a history lesson, Sherlock." John rolled his eyes when the Consulting Detective glared at him.

"I can't tell you much," Kagome said apologetically, receiving a dark look from Sherlock, "But I can say what you witnessed was directly connected to my belief in Shintoism."

"You managed to save a woman from death, despite the fact that her wounds were lethal," Sherlock narrowed his eyes again, "And impossibly fast at that. You were... glowing." He said the last part reluctantly.

"You saw that?" Kagome asked in surprise, wondering how he could physically see her spiritual power when he was just a normal human.

"Glowing, Sherlock?" John gave his flatmate a look, wondering if Sherlock had relapsed without him knowing. He had seen Kagome do... _something_ to that injured woman, but she wasn't glowing at the time.

"Who were the others?" Sherlock demanded once more, his eyes roaming her small form to see if he could deduce anything more about this girl. If he hadn't seen what he had seen, then he would have thought she was a simple normal dull girl.

It was clear she was well aware of her own body language.

"You've heard of that Tony Stark, right?" Kagome suddenly looked annoyed and Sherlock and John looked surprised at that name, "He knows about me too. He thought he could explain it all using science and it was fun to see him fail." Her smile turned a little more sadistic.

"You've met Tony Stark?" John asked in amazement while Sherlock didn't seem nearly as impressed, "They very one who built the Iron Man armour?"

"I don't think his intellect makes up for his sheer perverseness," Kagome rolled her eyes, "But yes, that is the one," She strained her arms against the belts, "Can I be untied now?"

"The other, who was the other?" Sherlock was back in her face, demanding answers and Kagome humoured him because she found him interesting.

Much more than Stark anyway.

"I can't say," Kagome shook her head, "I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

Sherlock stayed silent, staring at her intently as John went to undo the belts restraining her to the chair, "I apologise for Sherlock's behaviour," John said, "You're incredibly kind for understanding."

"It's okay!" Kagome smiled back, "Mr. Holmes managed to brighten my boring day."

"Sherlock," The Consulting Detective waved off, "Call me Sherlock," He said, "Do you mind?" He asked, holding up her mobile phone he had snatched from her pocket and was pushing buttons on it before she could answer.

The phone was back in her hands within a moment and Kagome smiled wider at the impassive-looking male, "What an interesting way to ask a girl on a date!" She said with enthusiasm, noticing he had programmed his personal number in her phone. John choked on air and looked at Sherlock like he had never seen him before.

"I must solve my present case before I take you apart," Sherlock said with intensity that had them both excited, "It would be more... convenient if you stayed in London, Kagome." He said her name without bothering to ask her if he could be so informal with her.

"I'll see what I can do," Kagome smirked, standing up from the chair once the belts were no longer restraining her, "I'm happy to have met you, Sherlock, John." She nodded and was leaving for the door.

"A pleasure." Sherlock's tone sounded like its normal disinterested tone, but John lived with him long enough to tell it wasn't that.

"Haven't see you like this since Adler," John said with a look after he heard the door to their flat shutting, signalling Kagome's leave, "Have a crush, do we?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sherlock moved to the window, watching as Kagome happily ran up to a well-built blond man just waiting outside their flat.

The man seemed to reciprocate Kagome by fondly ruffling her hair. He raised a brow when he noticed the blond had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and the two were gone down the street and out of view moments later. His lips twitched upwards and his eyes gleamed in challenge.

He would take Kagome Higurashi apart as he had promised.

And he never broke his promises.


End file.
